The ROBLOX VR Experience
Introduction So, you may not know that ROBLOX has a VR option for games that support it, I'll quickly go over it so you don't get lost, you may skip this if you already know or just don't care. Now back in around 2017 with the hype for the VR Headsets and HTC Vive, ROBLOX's developers wanted to get on the trend and created a blog post in the official website that you can find here: https://blog.roblox.com/2017/10/introducing-next-evolution-roblox-vr/ ROBLOX's VR wasn't that complex, all body movements you made with your ROBLOX avatar were local except Dances, Movement, Chatting and of course Emotes. A few games were made for VR but otherwise it didn't receive much attention as it was pretty limited and probably will always be, a few prototypes of Phantom Forces (a popular ROBLOX shooting game, class based) were made although. Beginning Recently I got a VR Headset as a Birthday present from my best friends, they had saved up all month for it, I thanked them so much I couldn't even remember later on, after the party finished up and everything was cleaned I walked home, I proceeded to toggle the VR headset on a random testing server to make sure everything was working, while searching for VR specific games I found a quite strange one classified "Psychological Horror". I made sure to favorite the game as it was pretty late and I was tired. Ch. 1 "First Day" After waking up from the 9 hour sleep and getting a beverage to keep me up, I proceeded to open the page on the game, I felt like something was off about the game's creator. but I digress and clicked the play button.. After loading in I was introduced to a regular Roblox avatar acting as some form of tutorial NPC, it seemed like the creator worked on a custom dynamic system for VR users, I recall it being pretty awesome to mess around with the physics. Eventually, the tutorial NPC led me to a room with one dagger and a all-white avatar named "Test Dummy", the tutorial character's chat bubble appeared as followed: "Of course, with our dynamic and advanced interaction system it wouldn't be fun without gears, try it out on one of the test dummies!" I reached over to the gear and grabbed it, walking in front of the dummy. I stabbed the dummy through the gut and the advanced euphoria-styled reaction system was frankly quite sinister to me, as after struggling out of the blade the dummy proceeded to roll on the ground clutching the wound and twitching, with a realistic depiction of its blood spilling around in drops. The tutorial character then proceeded to teach me in use of various other weaponry (ranged,magical,explosive etc) and even environmental hazards that could be picked up (such as rocks,barrels or crates) could be used as weapons. I was frankly amazed by this. Although when I finished the tutorial the avatar's dialogue began to mildly glitch out, leading me to another place.. I found the game by it's ID and Name, I favorited it as the introduction was quite.. interesting. I decided I would play it tomorrow and investigate it. (The introduction spawned me in what seemed to be an apartment room, with a pistol that had tomorrow's date marked into it and a knife stuffed into what seemed to be my character's backpack.) Ch. 2 "Strange Happenings" (time skip) While cycling home, I saw a police vehicle and ambulance speed by towards my friends house, I was confused but I decided to keep going home as the last thing I'd want today is be incriminated. I got home and checked my mail for newspapers, I found one and decided to stop to read it as I had spare time. "MAN FOUND DEAD IN HIS HOUSE" Intrigued, I proceeded to read the rest. "(...) Several screams were heard today in (My Street's Name) Avenue, one of the neighbors is said to have called the local police department (...)" "(...) Recent investigations concluded that the murder was orchestrated by an unknown individual, the victim had been shot to death five times by a nine-millimeter bullet." I proceeded to walk and peek around the street, seeing my friends house under a police perimeter, I proceeded to walk back home, I mourned my friends death. Wanting to forget the incidents today and get them out of my head, I proceed to turn my computer on and get on the game's page, I clicked the play button and put on my VR headset, firmly gripping the controllers. As I loaded in, I proceeded to the examine the room, when I came back to the backpack a figure dressed in all dark, translucent in humanoid form was leaning crossing their arms. I examined both weapons, the knife was still normal, although the pistol (A Glock-17, using pretty much the same bullet found in the murder scene.) The mark was gone and there was a few blood marks on the tip of the barrel, it was obvious on the grip that someone had used it, five bullets were missing from the magazine too. I turned on the flashlight taped to the pistol and firmly held my knife on the other hand, then proceeded to open the door out of the room. I saw humanoid figures on the other side of the hallway leaning on the wall, they were wearing casual clothes, their faces though were disfigured and the clothing was stained in a red mist. As I fully opened the creaky door, the two figures saw me and began stumbling at me making groaning-like noises, I proceeded to shoot them both with the pistol, ending up unloading the magazine into one of them, I left the other one that was rolling on the ground clutching the wounds, going through the hall door. On the other side, out of the dark fog another of the creatures jumped me attempting to subdue me, I managed to overpower it and stab it in the gut with my knife, twisting the knife and tossing the thing aside, getting back up. I saved the game as I felt a chill go down my spine after staring at the dark fog at the end of the hallway, then I proceeded to leave the game, unbeknownst to what is gonna happen. Ch. 3 "Terror is Reality" I got barely any sleep, I had horrible dreams, I went for a soda at the fridge to cope with it all while browsing YouTube on my phone, after a while of watching videos, I heard a few dozen loud, popping sounds coming from the apartment next road, I quickly quit off of YouTube and called the police about the sounds, feeling quite startled I try to keep my composure and put my phone aside, I walk to the road of the apartment, there was already two police cars in a perimeter around it, and I could hear more coming. I worked up the courage to ask one of the police officers "What happened?" to which he replied about two people that were murdered, one was murdered on the spot by a weapon that couldn't be found on the crime scene, another person was shot three times, the person was left alive by the attacker, the last one was stabbed in the gut by a military grade combat knife. It all snapped to me, but I gave it the benefit of the doubt about it all being a coincidence, of course I didn't disclose it to the police officer as I didn't want to seem guilty. I quickly back peddled away from the crime scene, then turned around and started walking hoping the officer wouldn't see me, he gave me a stern look then turned back to the crime scene. I got home and slammed the door behind me and locked it, I felt a strange sensation as I approached the VR Headset and grips. I proceeded to walk to the bathroom and look to myself in the mirror, I checked my hands and blood splattered on my hands would flash and flicker, I also began to giggle and laugh to myself, I was never diagnosed with misplaced laughter by any of my doctors so this was not me, I got back to my room and I couldn't resist the urge, I loaded up the game and fit on my headset and firmly held my grips. I loaded up my save file, and as soon as I saw the gun and knife on my hands I knew what I wanted to do. I shot down the lock to the nearest door in the apartment's, something had taken over my body at this point, as I kicked the door down and walked in, I kept saying "this isn't me." to myself. There were three of the same previous monsters in there, I shot two in the head and stabbed my knife through the other ones chest, lifting the monster up as he struggled, the monsters were dressed as my friend group. I dropped the other monster and curb stomped his head, it gets gibbed and red mist splattered on the ground and onto my shoes. I shot two monsters that came running into my room holding pistols dressed in blue outfits, both struggled on the ground rolling and clutching their wounds. I grabbed a shotgun from the room and loaded in the shells, walking out of the room and proceeding to "clean up" the other 4 rooms. I got back to the hallway, my characters hands and guns splattered with blood all over. I took the elevator to the lobby and that's where I hit a loading screen and another game, I favorited that game as well. That's when I logged off. Ch. 4 "Mind Interloper" I haven't left my room today except for when I went to get the news, I had locked myself in without food after that, heh, the news article was exactly what I expected, you probably know what it said, and if you don't, I'll give you the headline. "MURDER OF FIVE REPORTED IN (Street's Name) APARTMENT" I'm writing these experiences in a book, heheh. This game makes me feel powerful, I can do.. anything with this. It's almost like I was chosen for this, hahahahaha.. I'll keep my blade and gun with me in case anybody finds out about it, I can't let anyone know.. I got to my room, the feeling of putting on the VR headset and getting the grips, then loading the game was just great. And as I loaded in, I got the shotgun and pumped it, the elevator arrived and there was a beep as the doors opened, I shot a monster in the head twice after it tried to hide from me under the reception's desk, then I blockaded the door with benches as I saw creatures holding sidearms outside. I blasted open the doors with the shotgun, and they began firing at me behind police cars with sirens on, I took cover and fired back at them, brutally hitting one of them and watching as he hit the ground and started clutching his wounds, I then unloaded onto the other one with the pistol. It was so satisfying to kill those creatures and stomp them as they helplessly roll clutching their wounds, hahahahaha.. I opened the police cars door by bashing the glass, I picked up an assault rifle that was inside, and begin walking down a familiar street. I gunned down several monsters that tried to run away from me, get that they're finally picking up not to mess with me.. hahaa. I picked up a magnum pistol from one of the dead creatures and dual wielded it with the assault rifle, I heard an engine roar and quickly dove as a car headed straight for me, crashing into a wall of one of the nearby buildings. I proceeded to fill the driver with so much lead the man's wounds were smoking hot. As I finished reloading two creatures with sub machine guns and black armor begin firing at me from two dark armored vehicles, taking cover behind one car and chucking back explosives that they threw I managed to blow one of them up, I charged the other and shot his face so much it was smoking hot. I then had to run away from a helicopter with a spotlight that was shooting at my character, I entered a familiar street, that's where I hit an auto save and I decided to close the game. I need nobody, nothing and not blood, my pencil was broken midway through this so I'm writing this with my own blood. Ch. 5 "Nightmare" I had to.. I had to do it, I killed my parents and two of my friends after they came into my room and saw what I've been writing, I couldn't have anybody sharing it. Nothing more is important than the game, its my life, my food, my everything. I need it, and nobody can stop me from getting it. I don't need the news, I don't need family. (Unrecognizable writing, looks like it was all smudged in blood, this is here to fill it all up.) After I got back in the game, the helicopter was no longer looking for me, and I saw it.. from the distance.. my own house. I then saw a rapidly moving image of dark flashes of colors, then I felt a big headache, I submitted. I need to submit. Everyone needs to submit, I had to go in there, I knew what I wanted to do. After fighting more common fodder I reached my own house, my character was at low health and all beat up, I blasted the door down and gunned down three more of those blue shirt n tie shooting monsters, one of them I gunned down with 30 bullets, I grabbed the other in melee and in a struggle, had it shoot itself in the chest, I grabbed its handgun and shot it in the head. I bashed another ones head into the wall until it's skull was showing, I then curb stomped it. I opened the door and stumbled into the room with a magnum revolver, looking at my own weak body staring blankly at a static screen with a VR headset on, I no longer need it, I am no longer weak. (This part is not written by the person.) I raised the revolver with difficulty, aiming and shaking my head.. I aimed at the head of my character in game that actually looked like me. I then proceeded to fire the revolver and right before darkness, I heard a real revolver blast to my left ear. ....... (This part is filled with blood drippings too, chief I'm gonna fill this up too.) Ending Optional Ending Music SLAUGHTER AT (STREET NAME) WITH MORE THAN 20 DEATHS -''' Recently, a mass shooting happened at (street name) with more than 20 victims of the attack and only 2 were confirmed alive, several police officers and two Special Weapons operatives were found dead at the scene murdered brutally, recent police and bureau investigations concluded that the perpetrator of the slaughter, a unknown 20 year old male had orchestrated the mass shooting as his fingerprints were found on weapons used in the slaughter, the perpetrator was found dead from a magnum round to the head, police are unsure of how this happened since there was no sign of a struggle or use of the handgun found near the body. Searches through local houses revealed a book of the experiences mentioning a online server of the popular sandbox game "ROBLOX", the contents of the book describe in detail of the murders and include disturbing content.' '- Local authorities are still working together with the federal bureau to find any clues of the real identity of the server's maker, and have force shutdown the server from the gaming platform, writing on the book reveals what seems to be a "disturbing mind control software" as described by the sheriff. "I've never seen something like that in my life, who knows what this can do and what the perpetrator could've been capable of." - Sheriff REDACTED, about the software.' '- The street has been closed down for the month as police look closely on the crime scenes for any clues of the real attack, although none have been found at the moment, our hearts go out to the innocent victims of this horrible crime.''' Category:Unfinished Category:Entities Category:Games Category:Site Based Category:Users Category:Shock Endings